Missed collide with Serena
by Sailor ChibaMoon
Summary: Darien's day had been the absolute worst! Guess why? Its got something to do with a certain Meatball-head! S/D


Hi guys.....first of all id like to say this is my first fic that I have posted since the rest are in paper work! Well..read my short story and tell me how it is.  
  
Is it True?  
  
By : Sailor ChibaMoon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena skipped her way to her usual destination after schools, which would be the arcade. She had just gotten a 74% on a math test that she had been forced to study for with Amy.  
  
' Maybe studying isn't so bad..but I got to admit it sure took away lots of my time. Think of all the things I could have done! I could have went to the arcade, eat, played games, eat, dream about tuxedo mask, eat, read comic books, eat, fight with Darien..whoa...hold it right there! Did I just think what I think I thought? Fight with Darien??!! I would rather study then fight with that ignorant jerk!!' She shook her head franticly as if to clear the idea without a trace, then continued her way to the arcade.  
  
Darien-  
  
'Today was the one of the worst days ever! I had gotten up late, missed my coffee, missed my daily collide with meatball head which had actually turned my day worse then it already was! I admit, my run-ins with Serena WAS something I look forward to. To see her beautiful face go red with anger was my daily morning wake up calls! It just made my days a whole lot better! It wasn't that I didn't like that meatball head, it was just that she was just too darn cute to stop my mouth from going farther then it should. It wasn't my fault if she was cute when she got mad.  
  
I'm usually not the type of guy who pays attention to girls, Heck, I haven't even had a girlfriend! Girls would drop at feet just to get a reaction from me but to their disappointment they get none. I don't know what it is with Serena that gets me to act the way I am.'  
  
I sighed as I walked towards the arcade, hoping to bump into meatball head so it would save this horrible day. A smile comes to my lips as I see a familiar hair trademark up- ahead. My day seems a whole lot better already. I watch as Serena makes her way to the arcade in front of me. It seemed like she was having a very serious conversation with herself and just seemed to disagree with something when she stopped in her tracks and shook her head furiously.  
  
I smirked as I watched the small seen. That girl was to darn cute to ignore. Even if she knew it or not that girl was a beauty. It didn't take long to realize that. With her smile and bubbly personality, she was a guys dream come true. The last statement brought a frown to my face. The thought of Serena with another guy didn't seem such a good idea. My frown deepened. It didn't sound good at all. All right, so by now your probably thinking that I'm jealous and I'm not going to disagree with you. The thought of MY meatball head in ANOTHER guy's arm was such a horrible thought that I refused to think on it more.  
  
All right, so I did care for that meatball head. It wasn't like she left me with any choice. Her beautiful smiling face (which usually wasn't directed to me) her ability to brighten a dull room up (in my case a dull life) the beautiful gorgeous eyes that seemed so innocent that I wondered if she knew about the birds and the bees. Oh ya, one more thing, those darn long slender legs. God I hated it when she wore short skirts, it made my head spin. If I remember correctly, she wore it only once and that was the time that I DARIEN SHIELD's need a long cold shower. I practically ran out of the arcade when she came in. I swear if she ever wears that again I would jump her in a second. Does she know what those short skirts do to a 19-year- old guy? Is it even illegal for a 15 year old to have legs like that?!  
  
I opened the door to the arcade as I made my way over to the counter were my friend Andrew stood talking to Serena. She held a piece of paper and was pointing to it. Andrew had a smile on nodding his head. I swear one of these days I have to have a word with that guy! Who does he think he is? Mr. Romeo? Didn't he already have a girlfriend? I really didn't care it were any other girl that he talked to like that but to Serena was a different story. Anyways I forgot all that when I stood behind her and said ' What you so happy about Meatball head?' She froze for what seemed like 5 sec before she spun around and glared at me and I smirked.  
  
"My name is Serena! Do I have to pronounce it for you? Se-re-na!"  
  
I smirked " Meat-ball- head"  
  
My day had gotten a whole lot better!  
  
Tell me what u think..like it? Hate it? Just give me a small review..im not asking for more...plllllsss...thnx for reading!  
  
R&R 


End file.
